User blog:XXemilykateXx/TheSeddieBlog
Okay, so, I wanted to restore all your Seddie faith, so I wrote this blog with all the reasons why Seddie will happen. It's quite long, but if you're losing hope in Seddie, it'll definitely be worth it:D so here goes... 1. Everybody seems to forget this, but on iCarly.com, Sam said in one of her blogs that she got a fortune cookie 'saying she was going to ''fall in love with a total nerd'. I don't know about you, but I think this is TOTAL proof - it wouldn't just be said for nothing, would it? ;) 2. There are more''' Seddie fans than Creddie fans. '''Fact. 3. The writers are more likely to put Seddie together than Creddie, as Seddie would be more interesting to write for, and there would be much more comedic possibilities. It would also satisfy younger children - it would be funny to watch Sam and Freddie fighting, but little children wouldn't want to watch Carly and Freddie make out 'all the time, which is ''probably what would happen. '''4. Zoey 101 and Drake and Josh both had two couples that'' 'hated' each other but ended up together. (Quinn and Logan, Josh and Mindy) He seems to '''favour love/hate relationships'. Some Creddie's say Dan likes normal relationships because Zoey and Chase got together, but with Zoey and Chase, there was nobody else for Chase to end up with, and nobody who would become a third wheel or create problems''' like Sam.' '''5.' Dan said in one of his blogs that Sam and Freddie DON'T hate each other '''(he actually went into a lot of detail, so he was obviously annoyed at the narrow minded Creddie's who repeatedly said that they did) and he suggested that maybe ''it's just a game that they're too afraid to stop playing.'' '''6. '''They obviously care a lot about each other - they '''shared their first kiss '''and have done really nice things for each other, such as Freddie giving up his six-month cruise and Sam admitting to the whole world that she '''hadn't ever had her first kiss either. The writers wouldn't put all that stuff in for nothing. 7. They spend a lot of time together , without Carly. In the past, they wouldn't have willingly hung out together, but since Season Two they have become''' much more like best friends. Freddie even admitted in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as ''really close friends.'' '''8. '''They do a '''lot of extra video's for iCarly together. This could be because Miranda is too busy in real life, but Dan sometimes pretends she's working the camera... so how come Carly's not there when Sam and Freddie do iWake Up Spencer? Not even as the camera woman? Sam and Freddie sneaking around together at night WITHOUT Carly, hmmmmm.... 9. 'Carly can get ''any boy she wants, but it's '''not as easy for Sam. Freddie accepts her for who she is - violence, fatcakes and all. What other guy will love Sam just the way she is? Most guys treat Sam badly '''(aka Jonah) or make her feel like she has to change for them (aka Pete) ''She needs Freddie,'' he's the only person she can ''be herself with, ''and who would never ask her to change'. '''10.' 'Opposites attract'' is a well known fact, and it definitely applies with Sam and Freddie. It's also good to '''have things in common,' and they do ''- Sam has been shown to know '''more about technology '''than she lets on, they share a '''similar sense of humour '''and Freddie has '''shown a tougher side '''recently. Also, ''neither of them have dad's (that are around)'' 11. They help each other. Sam toughens '''Freddie up, and '''Freddie calms Sam down. They would be '''''good for each other. And have you ever noticed that despite the fact that Freddie could ruin Sam's reputation, and Sam risks Freddie's health on a daily basis, they never complain, and appear to be getting closer and closer... 12. I think this is a HUGE sign towards Seddie - the question Carly asked in'' iThink They Kissed was never answered. 'Did they like the kiss or not? OF COURSE they did, 'that's why they were so hesitant to answer '- Carly would'' freak ''if she knew they liked it. I think Dan might be planning to answer that question in the future sometime.' '''13. '''The sidekicks nearly '''ALWAYS '''end up together'';) There you go, guys. I could go on for hours listing all the reasons, but you are probably bored of reading now:D I hope you liked it, and I hoped it has made you have more hope in SEDDDIIEEEE! Love you all, fellow Seddie's!!! ♥♥ Category:Blog posts